


no chance of retreat

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how prisoners have so much scorn for their captors, baring their teeth and hissing empty revenge promises, but as soon as you threaten them with rape they shut. The fuck. Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no chance of retreat

It's funny how prisoners have so much scorn for their captors, baring their teeth and hissing empty revenge promises, but as soon as you threaten them with rape they shut. The fuck. Up. Well, sometimes they start begging, but the stoic ones, oh, they're the best.

Kylo has tied up so many people on this chair, even that Resistance pilot not too long ago, and now it's her turn. Rey, so beautiful and brave. A girl who can use the Force but who's unable to resist him, not like this.

He stripped her, using an old-fashioned knife to cut the rags she called clothes into thin ribbons, both for show and for warning. They fell to the floor silently, baring her chest, her heaving breasts, her stomach, her cunt...

When he went to his knees she looked at him as if he was crazy. She probably never had a lover go down on her, judging by the punched out sounds he was able to extract from her after a few minutes of soft long licks and firm caresses.

And still she resisted! They way she glared daggers at him when her brought right to the brink of ecstasy and then stopped, just a few strokes away from orgasm was exhilarating.

When they captured her she told him she wouldn't beg but Kylo knows she would never had dreamed of begging for this kind of release.

He gets up, his knees popping, and starts to undo his trousers. He watches with glee as her eyes widen for a second before she starts cussing him, implying his parents were promiscuous and also had some pretty weird affection for their pets. She's very creative, he'll give her that.

He presses the right combination of buttons on the control panel and the chair moves, spreading her legs wider for better access. He could've done it before but he liked feeling her thighs tremble at the sides of his head. He's gonna need some space if he wants to fuck her properly.

Because the thing is Kylo doesn't see a point in just raping someone. Like, he enjoys it, like any guy would, but he thinks violating someone is reductive. There's so many things you could do to break a person and pain definitely belongs to that category but pleasure is just... Forcing someone to give it up, to come even when it's the last thing they want, that's how it's really done.

He didn't eat the girl out to make her come, there's still time for that. He needed to get her wet enough to accept his dick without too much friction, because chafing his dick would be counterproductive and also painful.

When Kylo is right between her knees she spits on his face. He smiles his blandest smile, doesn't even swipe the spit off his face. Let her look at it while he fucks her, maybe it'll teach her a lesson.

The first moment of penetration is divine. His dick is being enveloped in tight heat, that perfect pink cunt clinging to his manhood and he grunts, thrusting once, twice, before stopping.

"Damn you're so tight. You a virgin?" he jokes but then he gets a good look at her face. He's seen those empty faraway eyes before and they make him angry.

"It's not the first time someone took you like this, then. Well, you're gonna have to stay with me, sweetheart, or I'm gonna hurt you even more!"

He slaps her, just enough to make her eyes refocus. When their eyes lock, he grabs her chin to make her look at him.

He fucks her like that, one hand holding her still, his gaze pinning her in place while his hips snap up faster and faster. His other hand is working relentlessly on her clit and he knows she's close, can feel her inner walls contracting.

He makes her come just like that, fucking her faster and hitting that bundle of nerves inside her body that make her shiver and pulse.

It doesn't take much after that for him to empty himself inside her.

He pulls out, enjoying the view. She's not crying, not yet, but she looks wrecked. Naked, sweaty, her hole drooling onto her thighs, she's a vision. He could stare at her the whole day but unfortunately he does have duties to attend to.

Before he goes he makes one of the Stormtroopers bring him his favourite machine. He leads it towards the girl's still heaving figure and prepares all the attachments.

He smiles to himself as she moans a horrified "Oh Gods", barely audible over the vibrations of the machine.

"I'm going to be busy now, but I'll leave you with some entertainment..." he smirks as he pushes the machine close enough so that the vibrating attachment rests right on her clit.

He hums contentedly to himself as he leaves the room, the sound of her desperate moans like music in his ears.


End file.
